Ryan
Ryan is a Star Dragon Human hybrid he was born on January 1st and his reborn self was born September 8th he is the chosen one to Master all 4 Elements. It is said that because Ryan’s half Star DNA Ryan's DNA possesses the genetic composition of every existing species in fandom, thus allowing him to use all known moves and attacks his possession of every ones DNA also allows him to de-evolve things. His DNA also contains all the DNA of every Dragon and thing in Fandom. Early Life Ryan was born in Star Haven and he was raised by the Stars briefly until Kamek a Koopa Wizard kidnapped Ryan since he was a Star Child along with his brother Chackron whom he created with stardust. Kamek was stopped by a star stork and the stork looked everywhere for the babies parents but couldn’t find them so by order of Galaxa the stork took the babies to Yoshi’s Island where Ryan was raised by Yoshi’s mainly Yoshi their Leader at a young age Yoshi took the two as his own surrogate sons. Ryan has 4 different Dragon forms the first one resembles Ultra Necrozma the second closely resembles Drago from Animal Crossing, the third resembles Firstbourne and the Final one resembles Dragon Yoshi it is Unknown which form is his true form. Presumably his Drago Star one. Trivia *Ryan has 4 different Dragon forms the first one resembles Ultra Necrozma from Pokémon the second closely resembles Drago from Animal Crossing, the third resembles Firstbourne from ninjago and the Final one resembles Dragon Yoshi from Super Smash Bros. *Ryan can shapeshift into anything. *Being Half Human he can turn in between a Human and Dragon kinda like like Corrin from Fire Emblem. *Ryan was born with unknown parents as well as Chackron, Stella, Lisa, And Brittany. *He is also known as the King of the Stars and Dragons And the Ancestor of the Stars and Dragons. * In his past life He was omnipotent and can never die unless. *His name and chackrons ispirded a legend thats where Ryano and Chackigi got thier names from. *He chooses to use his powers wisely and is why he almost never uses them especially when in battle He choose to fight the hard way. *His yoshi kids where made from his Yoshi, Dragon and Star DNA. For Unknown and odd reasons they did not inherit human DNA. *Ryan's true form lies a Draconic Stellar Being and he can also turn back into his Star form he can change in between forms at will. *Ryan can change from Mortal to immortal by disabling his powers and omipotence to make battles more fair. *His Real Name was reviled to be Starva in his past life before he recarinated. Family *YinYang Dragon (Past Life) *Starva (Son from Past Life) *Ztarva (Son from Past Life) *Unnamed Mother (Mother) *Unnamed Father (Father) *Chackron (Brother) *Stella (Sister) *Lisa (Sister) *Brittany (Sister) *Galaxa (Father in Arms) *Unknown Mother in Arms (Mother in Arms) *Yoshi (Adopted Father) *Jeffery (Yoshi Son) *Pyro (Yoshi Son) *Sky (Yoshi Son) *Moon (Yoshi Son) *Autumn (Yoshi Son) *Berry (Yoshi Son) *Sunny (Yoshi Son) *Scarp (Yoshi Son) *Cole (Yoshi Son) *Snowy (Yoshi Son) Category:Stars Category:Dragons Category:Shapeshifters Category:Aether Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Males Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Elementals Category:Magicians Category:Aliens Category:Humans